The Truth
by Anitoon3
Summary: Zuko and Jin's date takes a turn. Contains Zuko x Jin romance, but also lots of drama, family love, and hurt/comfort too! I wasn't sure what to label the two main ones, so yeah.


Here's my first _Avatar The Last Airbender_ story!

This will veer away from canon slightly, but still take place in the same universe with some changes.

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, it belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

The Truth

Ch. 1

* * *

Zuko was nervous during his date. Jin kept asking questions that he couldn't answer truthfully. She seemed like a nice girl and all, but Zuko couldn't share her enthusiasm during their meal. He didn't like that he was lying, but couldn't tell her the truth.

It was bad enough that he and his uncle were from the Fire Nation, but hiding out in the Earth Kingdom? That was so much worse. If Jin found out, she would probably run away screaming. Or worse, start calling out for Zuko and Iroh's arrest. Then all of Uncle's hard work to build a new life here would go up in flames.

No, Zuko had to keep who he was a secret from Jin. He couldn't let any trouble come because of it.

So when Jin kissed him, Zuko felt so many emotions. He felt surprise, confusion, but above all a spark of hope. Maybe there could be more than just tonight for them. Zuko had a fleeting thought that if she learned the truth, everything would be alright. Uncle had recently been talking about settling down in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe a peaceful life wouldn't be that hard to obtain, especially with Jin.

It's what made him initiate a second kiss.

That was until the larger part of his brain silenced those thoughts. No matter how much Zuko's heart wanted to be free of this burden of lies, his mind kept playing out possible scenarios. Ones where everything would turn out wrong if he blurted out the truth. Zuko didn't want to hurt anybody, least of all Jin and his uncle.

Reluctantly – oh so reluctantly – Zuko broke off their kiss. Stepping away from Jin, he turned around so he wouldn't have to face her anymore.

"What's wrong?" Jin was confused. After she initiated their kiss, Zuko had reciprocated and then kissed her again of his own accord. For that split second her heart soared. So why had he backed away like that?

Zuko wanted to tell her everything. Instead he dreaded what came out of his mouth next. "It's complicated." He was now walking away. He couldn't be near her, no matter how much his heart was telling him to stay.

"Well I wouldn't say it's complicated, Zuzu."

Oh no.

That voice. He knew that voice anywhere. It was often featured in his nightmares.

Furiously looking around, he stood rigid when he spotted Azula. She was lounging on the edge of a roof. Her smirk was sardonic, which forced his guard up.

Zuko slowly edged backwards until he stood closer to Jin. In an urgent whisper he told her to run. "Hurry and go find my uncle. Tell him my sister showed up." Zuko spared her a quick glance before going back to stare at Azula.

In a louder voice he addressed his sister, "How did you find me?" It was a serious question, as well as a ploy to give Jin more time to get help.

"Oh Zuko, you really thought you could hide from me?" Azula's eyes trailed Jin, narrowing when she saw the girl run off. Her gaze shifted back to her brother, when Zuko took a few steps so that he blocked the direction the Earth Nation girl went. Interesting.

Well so much for a straight answer from his sister. Honestly Zuko should've expected as much. Azula was crazy and unhinged. Still, he thought he'd better keep talking until backup arrived. "I wasn't only hiding from you, but father too."

Zuko's face contorted into anger and annoyance, more so than before. It was like no matter what he did, there was no escaping them. Even moving to another nation had failed.

"Which was a mistake really. You'll never be free of us." Azula wondered if her words were getting him riled up. But they had no more of an affect than just seeing her face. She could tell that he hated her. Azula smirked. She hated him as well.

Zuko dodged a volley of fireballs. The lanterns swayed in the Firelight Fountain as he danced around on the round ledge, trying to evade her attack without firebending. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him do so. Perhaps if he held out long enough, the Dai Lee would come and arrest Azula.

That was until she leapt off the roof and charged at him. Zuko deflected the blow, punching her in the shoulder. The move made her stagger back a step, but then she reeled forward again. Flipping her momentum to the side, he saw too late as Azula kicked up fire with her foot.

Zuko bent backwards, his hair just barely evading being scorched. Grabbing her arm, he bent it back watching her face twist in pain. He pushed Azula forward until her face was a centimeter from the fountain water. "Leave now. I won't ask again."

Footsteps sounded nearby. Iroh came running with Jin. "Are you alright, nephew?" He stopped and stood firm, readying his fists in case he were needed.

Azula turned her head to the side. "Aw uncle, I'm hurt. No warm greeting for me?" She smirked at Iroh.

Azula's eyes narrowed. How would she get the upper hand? She could feel Zuko's hand still momentarily. She smirked. Kicking her feet to the side, she swept Zuko's own legs out from underneath him.

Springing backwards on her hands, Azula landed beside Jin and Iroh. Shooting flames at Iroh's feet, she had just enough time to get nab herself a hostage. Smirking, Azula slowly started to back away.

A gust of air suddenly blocked her path.

Jin struggled before her elbow got a good hit on Azula's jaw. The other girl dropped her in shock. A bald kid stood not too far away.

"Thank you!" Jin shot a quick glance at the guy before she hurriedly ran over to Zuko. He looked at her, checking she was alright. She then saw how he looked at the Avatar, like he wanted to say something.

"Nephew, we don't have time to worry about the Avatar. We have much bigger issues." Iroh edged closer to Zuko, while keeping an eye on Jin. The poor girl was terrified and confused at what was happening. Iroh knew she would want an explanation later.

Aang couldn't believe it. Here Zuko and his uncle were, in the Earth Kingdom all this time. They were even wearing Earth Nation clothes. It was bad enough being chased by Zuko, but to face Azula too? This was bad.

Aang, Katara, Toph, Iroh, and Zuko all closed in on Azula. The resulting explosion filled the area with billowing smoke.

Zuko started forward but Azula was already too far away due to her large fire blasts towards the ground, propelling her into the air.

"I'll be back!" She gave him the most hate-filled look she could muster.

After a few seconds, Iroh ushered everyone along. "Let's go to the tea shop. We shouldn't be out in the open like this." Zuko, Jin, and Toph hurried to follow. While Aang, Katara, and Sokka were more hesitant, they too reluctantly came along. Once up in the bedroom, Iroh closed the door and made sure the window was shut tight.

"What are you two doing here?" Sokka was weary. The Fire Nation prince and general couldn't be trusted. And what was this girl doing near them? Sokka tensed, preparing to protect her if she gave any signal that she was scared.

Jin was indeed scared, but only of that girl. What did Mushi say her name was? Azula? Jin was horribly confused. Hadn't he mentioned that he and his uncle were part of a circus?

"Wait so your name isn't Li after all?"

Zuko sighed and tried to count it as a good thing that Jin was still here. At least she wasn't running for the hills when she saw him firebend. But then his mind caught up with him. Once Zuko told Jin the truth, then she would leave and never come back.

He decided best to answer her now though. "No, my name is Zuko. And this is my uncle, Iroh." He saw his uncle give her a small wave, but didn't feel like doing the same. Things were too tense in the room. "As you probably figured out already, we're from the Fire Nation."

And as much as he didn't want to, Zuko knew he would have to comply with questions the Avatar and his friends asked. Facing Sokka, he began their tale. "We're here because going back to the Fire Nation would mean execution."

Now Jin's head spun even more. "But if you're from there, why would you both be killed if you went back?"

"Because of the actions that we have done, which have caused shame to the Fire Nation." After his statement, Iroh wasn't the smiling man anymore. His face was serious and slightly ashamed.

"No, Uncle. It's my fault we're in this situation." Zuko didn't want the most important man in his life to feel like he played any part in their downfall.

"What do you mean?" Jin asked, trying to catch Zuko's gaze. But he just looked at the ground.

Iroh took up the conversation. "What my nephew means is that we haven't always had a peaceful life. When he was younger Zuko tried to protect some of the Fire Nation army, but his father Ozai punished him for speaking up. His scar was a result."

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Jin put her hand on his arm.

"Yeah thanks." Zuko awkwardly nodded. But he felt a weird sensation in his gut. "But I don't deserve it. I've tried to hunt down these guys for the past few months. I spent a whole year searching before I knew the Avatar was even alive."

"But why did you want to capture him so badly?" Jin tried to understand.

"Because I thought that was the way to restore my honor and regain my father's trust. But now I see that no one can give you your honor. I have to do that myself." Turning to Aang, he directed his next comment to him. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I swear I won't try and hunt you again."

"I would also like to apologize, to you Jin. When I was younger, I wasn't a nice man. I tried to conquer Ba Sing Se, and would have if not for my son. I am glad that I did not conquer "

Toph felt the vibrations in the ground. Iroh and Zuko's heartbeats remained steady. They weren't lying, but instead being sincere.

Katara wasn't convinced though. "Yeah like we believe you. People so horrible can't change all of a sudden." Glaring at Zuko and Iroh, she bended some water out of her sack. Letting out a yell, Katara struck.

"Wait! Don't hurt them!" Jin ran to block her attack. Doing so put her in the direct path of the water, which was like a whip. Clutching her stomach, she whimpered in pain. Backing up, she remained in front of Zuko and Iroh. "I think they truly are sorry. And if you attack them while their defenses are down, that's cruel."

"Jin!" Zuko came to her side, taking her arms away from her pain. "Look what you did! Heal her right now!" He felt his fist ignite with flames.

Aang came forward. "Katara use your healing powers to help Jin."

The waterbender cautiously walked forward, mindful of Zuko. Jin let out a shaky breath before relaxing once more. Not that she trusted Katara even though the girl fixed the wound.

Saying nothing, Jin found comfort right beside Zuko. Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder. Jin felt lucky to know such nice people. Facing the strangers, she felt strength well up in her. "Iroh and Zuko have changed, and I won't stop defending them."

Zuko couldn't believe it. Here he was, a banished prince yet this girl spoke her mind without fear. Jin was full of surprises. And she even stood up to the Avatar and his gang.

"Thank you for your kind words, Jin. We will work hard to make a better life for ourselves." Seeing the young girl smile made him feel happy. "Now then, let's all calm down and have a nice cup of tea." Iroh stated with a smile.


End file.
